Black Hole (Battle For Dream Island)
Character Synopsis Black Hole 'is a character originating from Battle For Dream Island. As evident by his name, Black Hole is a sentient singularity and as a result of his nature, Black Hole is deadly to simply be in the presence of. Black Hole is regarded as easy going and calm despite their destructive nature and additionally, they have a great deal of knowledge among the cosmos. Black Hole's size is much bigger than shown in the series, however, Black Hole was shrunk by Four in order to not destroy the planet Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B 'normally, '''5-B '''when shruken '''Verse: '''Battle For Dream Island '''Name: '''Black Hole '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Sentient Blackhole, Singularity '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Has an intense gravitational pull and can intensify their gravity to the extend where it destroys the planet), Large Size (Normally Type 5, much smaller when weakened), Space-Time Manipulation (His presence can warp space and time, of which causes time to slow down as a side effect of said ability), Matter Manipulation (Anything that gets caught by Black Hole gets broken down atomically and deconstructed), Non-Corporeal (Lacks a physical form and is purely formless) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Can produce this amount of energy just from moving at these speeds. Has a solar mass of 20 and is implied heavily to be capable of absorbing stars), '''Planet Level '''when shruken (Black Hole loses the original power they have but still are stated to have the power to destroy the planet with their power alone ) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ '''(Calculated to move at these speeds casually). Massively Hypersonic+ with 'Sub-Relativistic '''attacks when shruken (Scales to Puffball, who flew to Earth in roughly a minute and Coiny, who could throw a stick 2,760 miles in a second) 'Lifting Ability: Stellar 'with sheer mass and size alone (Has a solar mass of 20 and regularly absorbs stars through their sheer size alone) 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Produces this level of energy just by moving and can likely absorb stars based on implications), when weakened, Black Hole is '''Planet Class '(Can destroy the planet despite being weakened) 'Durability: Solar System Level '''normally, '''Planet Class '''when shruken 'Stamina: 'Persumbly '''High ' 'Range: Stellar '''normally, '''Planetary '''when shruken down 'Intelligence: Above Average '(Has a great deal of knowledge among the cosmos and is shown to be more smarter compared to the rest of the cast) '''Weaknesses: '''Due to being a pacifist, Black Hole doesn't like killing others Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Extra Info: '''Black Hole's Official Bio ''Black holes in outer space may be proud that they are the centers of galaxies, but this Black Hole is actually quite humble! Just like real life, anything that comes near Black Hole gets sucked in, torn up, and pulled apart. Despite his seemingly destructive nature, Black Hole is great to have on your team. Everyone is constantly asking for his help. Black Hole can be a know-it-all of sorts and is spouting trivia all the time. Still, he's an easygoing cosmic character. ''Did You Know?:' Black Hole's mass is the mass of 20 suns, which makes him a danger to the structural integrity of Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4